


The Delighted and the Drunk

by KonstantineXIII



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AA meeting, Drinking, F/F, G!P, Sex, Starfish - Freeform, but not that kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonstantineXIII/pseuds/KonstantineXIII
Summary: They were drunk. The perfect kind of out-of-control drunk that Clarke knew would lead Lexa to forget how to take her clothes off. Her numb lips curled as she estimated them both to be at a level of cognition that turned off all other faculties except how to consume more alcohol. And fuck.Which they will do. In that order.





	The Delighted and the Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> What you call a heated mess. A mess where heat is applied to it, so that what once was a little messy, is now even messier.

They were drunk. The perfect kind of out-of-control drunk that Clarke knew would lead Lexa to forget how to take her clothes off. Her numb lips curled as she estimated them both to be at a level of cognition that turned off all other faculties except how to consume more alcohol. And fuck.

Which they will do. In that order.

“Lex,” Clarke slurred against where she had planted her face in her girlfriend’s neck as the brunette tried to throw a ping pong ball at a bunch of cups that kept moving.

“Son of a-“ Lexa muttered, reaching to drink one of her own triangle’s cups absentmindedly.

“Lexa,” Clarke readjusted, and moved her hand to drunkenly palm at the girl’s crotch.

“Clarke!” Lexa yelped, finally noticing the blonde she had her arm around. She winced and smiled stupidly at the pretty girl, “Hi baby,” she murmured, forgetting completely where she was.

Clarke laughed, reaching both hands to pull Lexa’s shoulder down so she could talk in her ear, “Hey,” she crooned drunkenly. After some careful wordsmithing, she continued, “You wanna, uhm, play beer pong? Except… my vagina?”

Lexa snorted backwards in her laughter, her grin reminding Clarke of a delightfully horny teenage boy. The taller girl turned her full attention on the blonde, “Yeah,” she continued to chortle, “But after, can we fuck? Each other?”

The blonde giggled like it was the cutest line on Earth, “You got it, stud,” And like it had been agreed upon, she turned and left the kitchen, Lexa’s sexual tension lumbering after her.

The party was in full swing, but Clarke didn’t even look around as she made her way up to Lexa’s room. The noise was incredible, but it all washed past her ears. Once the door shut behind them, not a minute passed before Clarke tripped over her own half-shimmied pants and caught herself on the floor before heroically stumbling upright.

Lexa laughed loudly behind her, somehow wrestling out of her shirt and bra. Her jeans made it down to mid-thigh, and she seemed frustrated that her underwear wouldn’t slide past her boner. She whined.

Clarke stumbled to the bed and wriggled around, flailing, until she was completely naked, and she panted briefly, highly pleased with herself. She starfished out on the bed and announced loudly, “I’m ready!” Turning her head, she burst into laughter at Lexa, half naked and unhappy, pawing at her own dick, trying to get it to stay down so she could slip her boxer briefs off.

“Lex,” Clarke giggled, and the brunette looked up, startled, then unbelievably happy at the naked blonde in her bed, “C’mere, crazy,”

Clarke rolled onto one elbow, freeing a hand.

Lexa shuffled to the bed, trapped in her pants. She leaned on the side of the bed with her knees, eyes roaming over the naked woman in stupid wonder. Clarke shuffled and pushed at the jeans until they fell to Lexa’s ankles, and patted her girlfriend’s erection fondly.

“Ready?” she asked it.

Lexa whined, “Clarke, don’t talk to her!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Clarke giggled, taking the underwear over Lexa’s straining dick.

Lexa cheered and jumped on the bed, rolling Clarke on her back as she kissed the girl sloppily. They smiled at each other, shit-faced.

“Mm, Lexa, inside, baby,”

“Got it,” the woman purred, grasping her own dick and moaning. Instinctively, she started to pump her hand up and down her shaft. It just felt so good.

“I’ll fucking kill you,” Clarke snapped, narrowing her eyes at the beautiful cock.

“Sorry,” Lexa slurred, “Uhm... distracted,” settling one hand by Clarke’s waist on the bed, she situated between the blonde’s legs and searched the delicious wet heat for the entrance to heaven.

Pushing, her dick slipped up and over Clarke’s pussy, tapping her clit. The blonde groaned, and Lexa cursed as she missed again. She grasped the base of her dick and huffed, frustrated as her dick slipped downward.

“Lexa!” Clarke growled, reaching and circling her clit with her fingers. The green-eyed woman watched with rapture as her girlfriend pleasured herself relaxedly. Distracted, she nearly cheered as her sensitive cockhead found purchase to a slotted spot on Clarke’s dripping wetness, pleased that Clarke yelped.

Quickly, so as not to lose her victory, Lexa grunted and pushed heavily, her weight unsteady on the bed. Immediately, Clarke gasped and the brunette congratulated herself and her dick for sex.

“Lexa!” Clarke cried, urgency coloring her tone as she pushed at her girlfriend’s strong shoulders.

The brunette nodded, getting the message loud and clear, and pushed further in an unstable rut. She groaned and wondered how Clarke was so incredibly tight. Either way, her brain functions ceased and alcohol floated through her mind as she reflexively moved to spread her girlfriend’s legs and slid inside to start a wonderful fucking rhythm.

“Oh! Fuck! Lex! No!”

The brunette seemed to snap out of her caveman delirium at the last word and observe herself, how Clarke’s face flexed in shivering, hesitant, alarmed pleasure. How even her abdominals and thighs were shuddering, her clit so pretty, her pussy wet and empty, her-

Wait.

“Lexa,” Clarke gasped, her throat scratched. Lexa swallowed, her eyes blown wide in panic, “Listen to me very carefully,”

The brunette nodded frantically, the tip of her cock inside her girlfriend’s ass.

“I want you to pull out- _very. slowly._ Only when I say. Then, you and I are going to shower. You will keep your hands to yourself. Do you understand?”

Lexa rasped, “Clarke- Clarke- what-“

“Lexa. Do you understand?”

The brunette clenched her jaw guiltily and nodded. Clarke breathed deeply, the haze of vodka and cheap beer seemingly wiped away. She lay on her back and collected herself, staring at the ceiling.

“Okay,” she choked, “Now,”

Dutifully, Lexa watched Clarke’s face closely for signs of pain or discomfort. Still, she couldn’t stop herself from babbling, “Clarke, how did you-“

“Shut the fuck up, Lexa!”

The girl quieted and focused on steadily drawing out her cock, careful to not jostle her girlfriend. How the fuck did someone have accidental anal?

**Author's Note:**

> With Love and Apologies, 
> 
> K


End file.
